The Discs: a breakdown of setting
The Nine Discs rotate around a central star in a cone shaped circulation. the point of the cone resting directly under the star being the ninth disc, Nimin. The discs then ascend up and out away from the star setting the disc of Onisar as the furthest up and away from the star. Fin: The star at the center of the universe. This star is the source of the heat that radiates through the Discs. Legend holds that the creature that brought this universe into existence is actually held captive inside this star and that if it is to ever go out the creature will break free bringing the end of times with it. This is where the star gets its name. As it will one day supernova and be the end of everything. (Charming really) Nine Disks names: Onisar-Known as the land of the gods this is the highest disc in the known universe. It is also the only disc to be set at a vertical angle. Giving those that live upon it day and night cycles on both sides of the disc. It has yet to be known how this has happened though it is typically attributed to one of multiple gods. though it sits farthest away from the sun the divine powers living on it change their given area to be their idea of paradise. The gods on this disc are still worshiped on the disc of life as it is the source of their power. When a god losses all of their worshipers they then lose their power and their area off the disc quickly turns to a frozen tundra, often finishing off what is left of their godlike prescience erasing their very existence from history and the minds of all but their fellow gods. Though this is a rare occurrence and has not happened in hundreds of years. Dosende- The Disc of Ice is home to mostly frost giants and their herds of giant mammoths. Life on this disk is almost impossible due to its distance from the sun. This land of perpetual blizzards holds only the worst of the arctic creatures which are capable of withstanding is sub zero temperature year round. Thris'''t- The Disc of the Sayian is a war stricken disc. The Sayian people believe strongly that only those who are best at combat deserve any power and the rights to rule. Looking down upon the weaker races on the other discs they very rarely venture off of their home. This disc is still slightly cold due to its distance from the sun but is livable and has developed a hard and hardy people on its surface. Holding power over ki energy the Sayian people are at constant odds with each other, all trying to prove they are the strongest on the disc, leaving the land to be torn and beaten. At times a particularly strong Sayian will leave the disc in order to go to a lower land and steal away those they deem strong enough to work but too weak to fight back and use them as slaves to run their lands, trapping them on a whole new disc with no way to get back home. '''Quadrin- Paradise. Heaven. Valhalla. Nirvana. This disc has many different names in many different culture, class, and universe even. This is the disc that all life longs for. The Disc of paradise is the only disc in the golden zone of the sun. Though it is not known exactly what this disc is, as nobody who has ever been has left again. The minds of all wander to its mystical cloud formations which cover its top preventing anyone from peaking into its depths. Even those capable of travel between the discs. A wild magic field formed long ago around the disc preventing any magical means of entrance. Though the disc itself does seem to radiate a very powerful and very old form of magic from its very core. It is common belief among the mortal that this is the resting place of the souls who lead a good life and that prosperity and bliss await them if they do well by the gods. Though unknown to them, not even the gods themselves step foot on this disc. At least...none that have spoken of it. Fifith- Disc of Life holds the mortal races of the universe. This disc is just slightly out of the golden zone. It is very well habitable and holds regular seasons and maintains a normal day and night cycle for the upper side of the disc. The underside is in a constant state of night and is run by the more monstrous of the races on this disc. The two sides rarely have interactions though there have been wars in the past as one side tries to overrun the other. The land sits at around 45 degree in tilt. The higher end of the disc having a more tropical climate. Unlike the lower end which is almost always in a cooler or winter like state. The water on the Disc flows down towards the lower edge, or southern edge. It is still yet unknown as to how the water gets back on the Disc again. A large gathering of magic users of all kinds have set up base on the upper rim mountains to better study the water and try and find its seemingly endless source. The Disc of Life has a few different Continents along its top side. Many of them are home to different nations. Though there are rumored to be a few that have yet to have been discovered. Sectic- Disc of The lost. This disc is shrouded in mystery as the upper surface is covered in a dense fog filled forest. This disc sits closer to the sun than the disc of life giving it a humid and marsh like ecosystem. It is not known if this land holds many inhabitants aside from the many war tribes of Bullywug and other such amphibious races that have developed over the history of this universe. There is a strong sense of magic that radiates off the fog on this disc. It never thins, never falls over the edge, and has never cleared in known history. It's said to be the hiding place of an ancient primordial force using the fog to keep their prescience hidden from the gods on the discs above. As a result magic items are highly common place on this disc, used for everything from war to simple daily tasks. This is also what is referred to by some of the more superstitious races of the Disc of Life as Limbo. Where the souls that never found their purpose in life or never found the gods are left to wander till the end of times. Forever lost in the fog, forever looking for purpose Seventi- Disc of Legends, This is the disc of the demigods. The land of endless battles and celebration. The entire top of the disc is simply a massive Colosseum constructed by the gods for their children to battle in. These fights can rage on for years at a time and are usually followed by a celebration of the victor that goes on for just as long. High walls extend thousands of feet up around the edge of this disc boxing the combatants inside. Meant to keep them from leaving to the other disc. Though there are a few who are said to know a way through the walls allowing them to go to the other discs as they please doing whatever they wish when they get there. The land itself is widely varied and ever changing as the largest tracts are held by the latest victor and the scale of land holds goes down from there. When a new owner is assigned to the land it shifts and changes forming to their idea of the perfect ecosystem. Its not known what this disc was before the gods took it over to use for their own amusement as there is no history that goes back far enough to tell us. Octobit- The great ocean, or the Disc of water is completely covered in a massive body of water. unending waterfalls flow off all sides. Legend is that a water primordial makes it home in the very core of this disc. The inhabitants of this disc are all of an aquatic nature. They live in harmony with each other and very rarely is there any type of conflict between the underwater empires. Though they tend to keep to themselves the wildlife of this land can easily take down an entire city before its hunger is sated and it moves off back into the murky depths. The underside of this disc has never been seen as it is impossible to get past the waterfalls that flow from the disc there for the environment of this area is completely unknown to all. Ancient magic flows through the waters of this disc, gifting those who live in it a longer lifespan than they would have alternatively. If this water were to be bottled and drank, legend has that is would return ones youth and vigor resetting their time clock back to their prime and letting them live another lifetime. Though this has never been proven as fact due to the very difficult task of retrieving such a thing in the first place. Many a warrior on the Disc of Life pray to their gods for this water as a boon though their prayers have never been recorded as being answered as to date. Nimin- Disc of Fire. Hell. The realm of punishment. This disc sits directly below the sun of the universe. Leaving it to be a burning land of soot and lava. The hardy races that call this land their home thrive in the fires of Nimin though they long to escape to the other discs to take them as their own and set fire to the universe. This land is thought of as the afterlife for those who lead a evil life, or displease the gods they worship, leaving them to suffer at the hands of their captors for the rest of time. The rule of this Disc is ever changing as the demons that live upon it battle endlessly for supremacy over the rest. Each claiming to be better than the last and declaring war on the other discs over and over again. It is thought that should they ever find a way off their Disc, it would mean the end of all mortal life as they ran rampant spreading fire and chaos across all lands, burning the universe to ash in their wake.